


Fruitless Search

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fruitless Search

Title: Fruitless Search  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #98: War  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: This is a sequel of sorts to [Playing With Snakes](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/354762.html)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fruitless Search

~

“Where is it?” Harry muttered to himself. Casting a look over his shoulder to be sure he was alone, he began to search the wardrobe in earnest, rummaging through all of Severus’ robes. He bit his lip when he didn’t find what he was searching for.

“Looking for something?”

Harry jumped. “I... er...”

Severus smirked. “This perhaps?” He held up the stuffed snake.

Harry coloured. “You carry it with you?”

“I find it soothes me.”

“I want it back!”

Severus shrugged. “Possession is nine-tenths.”

As he left, Harry yelled after him. “This is war!”

Severus chuckled. “Indeed. We'll see.”

~


End file.
